


Tetangga

by kinokon



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 15:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19212556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinokon/pseuds/kinokon
Summary: Ini tentang tetangga yang kolornya sering temangsang di balkon Minho.





	Tetangga

**Author's Note:**

> Choi Minho dan Lee Taemin adalah milik diri mereka sendiri.

Minho baru selesai menjemur pakaian ketika menemukan kain bercorak sushi di pojok balkon. Ia tidak perlu bertanya-tanya siapa pemilik garmen itu karena pasti tetangga atasnya. Belakangan memang anginnya besar jadi ada cucian yang bisa temangsang di balkon tetangga atau pohon ginko besar di depan bangunan.  
Seingat Minho, jam biologis mereka berbeda. Jadi biasanya cucian yang temangsang akan dilipat dalam tas kertas dan dicantolkan pada gagang pintu. Lalu ketika pulang kerja, tas kertas itu akan kembali padanya dengan sedikit snek atau lauk.  
Pintu unit Minho mendadak diketuk. Ia segera meletakkan cucian keringnya di sofa sebelum membuka pintu. Hari ini tidak ada seseorang yang berencana datang, tapi mungkin Eunsook ingin mampir sebentar.  
“Ya?”  
“Selamat malam,” seseorang yang tidak dikenal berdiri di depan pintu. “Kakakku memasak terlalu banyak dan kurasa tidak ada salahnya untuk berbagi sekaligus mengambil pakaianku yang mungkin jatuh di balkonmu.”  
Minho mengerjap beberapa kali. “Maaf?”  
“Ah, aku Lee Taemin. Tetangga atas unit anda,” pemuda itu menunduk sambil menggaruk pipinya yang memerah. “Maaf tidak mengenalkan diri sebelumnya.”  
“Ooh, mari. Silakan masuk.”  
Minho tidak ingat pernah bertemu dengan sang pemilik kolor berjuta motif. Tapi dari pengelola apartemen dan beberapa tetangga, ia tahu jika pemilik unit atasnya seorang mahasiswa jurusan seni (atau pekerja seni, ia tidak terlalu ingat). Jadi rasanya tidak heran (meski agak mengejutkan sih) jika paras sang tetangga begitu jelita.  
“Silakan duduk, mau kuambilkan teh atau kopi?”  
“Tidak perlu repot-repot,” tolak pemuda itu halus. “Aku hanya mengantar ini dan mengambil ko- anu, pakaianku.”  
“Kau bisa menungguku untuk mencuci toples-toples ini sambil minum. Tidak akan lama kok.”  
“Maaf tapi aku ada keperluan. Jadi toplesnya bisa dikembalikan lain waktu saja.”  
“Oh, astaga! Maafkan aku,” Minho baru menyadari ransel yang berada di punggung pemuda itu. “Akan segera kuambilkan.”  
Kolor ajaib dilipat dan diserahkan kepada sang pemilik. Si cantik itu menjejalkannya ke ransel kemudian mohon diri. Minho mengantarkan ke depan, membalas anggukan singkat sebelum menutup pintu.  
_Atau belum_.  
Jantungnya hampir copot ketika tangan-tangan ramping merayap dari celah pintu yang hampir terjebles. Ia tidak tahu jantungnya bakal copot karena kaget ada jari merayap atau kenyataan bahwa ia hampir meremukkan jari (calon) seniman.  
“Ah . . . anda bisa menghubungiku di sini.” Jari-jari itu menggoyangkan secarik kertas yang segera diambil Minho. “Terima kasih, maaf mengganggu. Permisi.”  
Kertas bekas nota ayam goreng itu berisi nomor ponsel dan _id_ aplikasi perpesanan yang ditulis terburu-buru. Minho memastikan bahwa tidak ada kemungkinan sesuatu akan menyelinap di celah pintu sebelum menutupnya. Ia tidak menyangka jika si tetangga begitu mengejutkan seperti motif kolornya.

 

18.25  
14.06.19

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, ada yang mau menyumbang ide judul yang lebih baik untuk ini?
> 
> Ps.  
> Maaf perkoloran ini mirip dengan Koi ga Ochitara.


End file.
